


Follow me

by Nashira_SK



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Harley Keener, BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Peter Parker, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker, Gay Harley Keener, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Social Media, TikTok
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashira_SK/pseuds/Nashira_SK
Summary: [ONE-SHOT(?)]Peter Parker no le interesa la popularidad o ser el centro de atención pero después de haber creado un alboroto y sin querer entrar en una apuesta con Flash Thompson por el número de seguidores es irremediablemente visto de una nueva forma.Sigue a Peter en esta travesía en apuestas, Tik Tok y la vida de un adolescente.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Johnny Storm, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Follow me

—Es sorprendente que nadie sepa de tu Tik Tok Parker, especialmente con lo popular que te has vuelto —Peter tomo un sorbo de su bebida y la miro aburrido.

—En realidad no me importa mucho, solo lo hago por diversión.

—Son muy buenos. Cuando te dije que abrieras uno no pensé que te volverías popular y menos que lograrías que Harley también apareciera.

—Tengo mis métodos con Harley—sonrió inocentemente mientras continuaba comiendo y sus amigos le ponían cara de “no me lo digas, por favor” —al final si le gusto y viene con ideas.

—Yo creo que pronto van a estar cerca de llegar a competir en popularidad con Charli D’Amelio, y toda la Hype House.

—No lo creo.

Voltearon a ver a Flash que se unía a la conversación de la nada junto con su grupo de amigos a su espalda.

—No creo que un perdedor como tú llegué a las grandes ligas, yo lo lograría obviamente, mis seguidores de Instagram son leales a mí y todos ellos me siguen en Tik tok.

Peter solo levanto la ceja mientras seguía comiendo. Obviamente no estaba interesado solo lo hacía por diversión y no aburrirse con un extra de convencer a Harley a su manera, una muy buena manera.

— ¡Obviamente Peter ganaría Flash! —Giro su cabeza sorprendido hacia su amigo, amigo que debería mantener la boca cerrada para que no se metan en problemas.

—Lo que dijo.

Ahora sentía que algo debía estar fallando con este universo por qué MJ lo estaba apoyando y ella nunca apoya a ninguno de los dos, debió golpearse muy fuerte en la patrulla mientras era Spider-man.

— ¿Eso creen? Obviamente necesitan más neuronas— dijo un amigo de Flash engreídamente.

—Para tu información estás hablando con la capitana y dos de los más participantes más fuertes del decatlón académico así que obviamente el que está en desventaja intelectual no somos nosotros.

La mayoría en la cafetería soltó “ohh”, “te quemaron” y “¡Eso debió doler!”.

No se dio cuenta que ahora todos en la cafetería estaban atentos a todo este intercambio.

Flash sabiendo que estaban quedando en vergüenza movió sus manos como para dejar ir el tema y volvió a lo de antes.

—Yo soy parte también— nadie perdió el hecho que MJ dijo suplente en medio de lo que hablaba —pero no nos enfoquemos en eso, aquí Parker cree que puede vencer me a mí en Tik Tok, tengo bastantes seguidores y vistas es imposible que alguien como tú me rebase.

Los murmullos siguieron, unos apoyando y alentando a lo que pronto se venía.

—Yo…— ni siquiera pudo hablar por qué fue interrumpido.

—Obviamente Peter puede, es bastante popular también Flash, más popular que tú —Los gritos siguieron, todos olvidaron sus comidas y que pronto sonaría la campana para volver a las clases.

— ¿Así? —Exclamó Flash molesto, luego golpeó fuertemente su mano contra la mesa donde estaban sentados —te reto entonces, quien llegué al primer millón hará lo que el otro deseé, así expondré tus mentiras Parker.

Peter iba hablar, jura que iba a parar esto por qué no quiere meterse en este tipo de situaciones, pero ni siquiera pudo abrir la boca antes que la persona menos pensada hablara.

—Pete acepta, espero que estés listo para perder Eugene.

Todos vieron sorprendidos a la chica, Michelle lucía presumida y bastante segura de lo que decía, el silencio se expandió en toda la cafetería.

Pronto se escucharon susurros mal disimulados y conversaciones de quién ganaría.

—Como presentadora de noticias en Midtown yo seré quien vea que no ocurra algún incidente y mantendremos a todos informados— hablo Betty reuniéndose con los chicos —para que sea justo con mi equipo nos encargaremos de todo ahora sí me permiten necesito sus usuarios.  
Peter no sabía en qué se metió, o mejor dicho en que lo metieron sus amigos que no lo dejaron ni hablar.

—Flashinthehouse

—Petey_pie

Dios definitivamente lo odia.

La siguiente semana no subió nada, pero las noticias corrieron rápido después del incidente en la cafetería, luego quienes no lo sabían se enteraron por qué Betty decidió que anunciarlo en el noticiero matinal de Midtown sería lo mejor. Peter creía que solo se metió por qué las noticias en esta época fueron escasas.

Pronto todos en Midtown hasta los maestros sabían de su cuenta, muchos lo felicitaron por lo bien que bailaba y también preguntaron quién era el otro chico junto a él.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue que Peter tenía 500,000 seguidores mientras flash tenía 300,000 muchos se sorprendieron por qué el nerd tímido fuera diferente en los vídeos donde lucía seguro y hasta sexy.  
Luego Harley tuvo que enterarse.

—Oh cariño desde ahora le iremos partiendo esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro— Peter gimió y se escondió entre sus brazos encima de su escritorio en el laboratorio.

—Yo no quería esto, solo quería terminar mi maldita comida— La risa de su novio fue fuerte y clara para él, sentía que debía golpearlo.

—Nada de eso bebé, ese mocoso ha estado molestándote desde antes que nos conociéramos ahora hay una oportunidad de que sea tu maldito esclavo, eres buena gente, pero yo no.

—Oh dios.

Y por primera vez Harley no necesito un incentivo extra para empezar hacer un Tik Tok, pero igualmente pidió su recompensa por ser un buen novio con un guiño.

— ¿Es necesario que utilice este short? Lo utilizo todo el tiempo en la torre, pero no sé, muchas personas los verán, los de mi colegio lo verán, Tony lo verá y no viviré para eso.

Peter se encontraba con unos shorts bastante cortos que a las justas y se notaba un poco bajo la gigante polera de su gigante novio, una que le hacía lucir patas de suéter y según Harley lucía sexy y adorable.

Harley por el contrario si llevaba sus jeans rotos y un polo un poco pegado a su torso con mangas cortas, él lucía bastante caliente, Peter podía sentir que pronto ese polo no estaría en el cuerpo de su chico si no en el suelo.

—No, pero sé que tus hermosas piernas llamaran la atención. Me incómoda sí, pero patearle la cara a Thompson lo vale.

Peter lo miro nervioso y no muy seguro mientras se sentaba en la cama bastante grande de Harley, (y suyo, ya que todas sus cosas estaban aquí pero Tony no necesitaba saber que ambos dormían y compartían habitación) el lugar donde decidieron hacer el video por qué tenía buena iluminación, tenían las luces alrededor del cuarto que iluminaban con un rojo fuerte y el mejor celular con la mejor cámara marca Stark, sin olvidar que también tenían su aro de luz y todo lo que los podrían considerar como profesionales.

—No te preocupes cariño, no pienses en la apuesta solo piensa que esto es por diversión, siempre hacemos esto y la canción obviamente nos encanta y nos divierte— Peter sonrió y se acomodó en su lugar mientras su novio le pasaba unos lentes tintados que le robaron a Tony, él también se puso otros y se pusieron en acción.

https://www.tiktok.com/@itsgianella/video/6822404490898050309

Al día siguiente fue el nuevo tema de conversación, él, sus piernas y su guapo novio, que nadie sabía que salían.

Muchos quisieron ver sus piernas en los jeans que traía ya que gracias a la picadura y el trabajo de héroe tenía el cuerpo bastante formado, su novio tampoco se quedaba atrás después de años de entrenar y levantar cosas pesadas como mecánico.

Sintió las miradas por todos lados y más cuando Betty paso el vídeo en las noticias mostrando el aumento de seguidores -la mayoría del colegio- y la mirada enfurecida de Flash y su séquito. Tuvo que admitir que se sintió bastante bien ver a su acosador frustrado.

Pronto los vídeos aumentaron entre ellos y la competencia seguía, Peter grabó los vídeos cuando quería y no por obligación, sus seguidores aumentaban y pronto descubrió que tenía un club de fans junto con Harley. 

Había quienes los shipeaban y creían que eran novios, lo cual era cierto, y otros que eran simples amigos cariñosos. Eso le molestaba y junto con la mala influencia de MJ y los ánimos de Ned decidió hacer el reto de aparecer desnudo frente a su novio.

—Hablare con Betty para que no lo pase en la mañana, pero ten en cuenta todos lo verán.

—Si lo sé, no daré a entender que estoy desnudo, obviamente no lo estaré, pero ya me cansé de oír como quieren tener a mi novio y que traten de que se los presenté.

—Defiendo lo tuyo, me gusta.

Así que el vídeo apareció en la madrugada después de unas horas de que ocurriera la verdadera acción.

Era el cumpleaños de Harley y él le pidió algo que Peter se negó en un principio, pero ahora mientras el tiempo pasaba y no se le ocurría un asombroso regalo pensó que lo que Harley le pidió no era tan malo.

Con ayuda de MJ, Shuri y Viernes consiguió lo que necesitaba.

Ahora que lo tenía delante de él ya no se sintió tan seguro.

—Lo juro Jones, me estoy arrepintiendo de todas mis decisiones.

—Vamos Parker, ya lo compraste, ya no hay vuelta atrás, póntelo o juro que voy a la torre y te lo pongo yo.

Peter trago pesadamente viendo aquel conjunto pagano y agarró su celular de dónde provenía la voz de la chica, estaban en una llamada grupal.

—Amigo por favor como si no hicieran peores cosas, todos vimos como Harley de verdad lo desea— dijo Ned aburrido, de fondo sonaba un videojuego.

Suspiro y empezó a quitarse todo, luego agarro la lencería y sin esperar más se lo puso como vio en la imagen.

Era roja, de encaje con unas coquetas medias hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, lo sentía un poco apretado en la zona del trasero, pero tenía que admitir que lucía muy bien, sintió que su autoestima subía bastante. Luego se puso la ropa para el día por qué Tony los quería sacar a comer para después pasar un tiempo en la torre.

Al regresar fingieron irse a sus habitaciones por Tony, Pepper sabía del cambio que habían hecho y los ayudo a convencer a Viernes de que no diga nada.

Peter se metió al baño y le dijo a Harley que lo esperara para que le dé su regalo. Sintió vergüenza, pero pronto se quitó la ropa y con el poco maquillaje que se prestó hizo su trabajo, natural y ligero, despeinó su cabello y agarró el celular nervioso, lo apunto a la puerta del baño, suspiro y presionó grabar.

—Amor, ¿estás listo para tu regalo? — dijo mientras había la puerta y se mostraba al rubio con el cabello despeinado y su camisa media abierta, estaba mirando atentamente el celular riéndose de algunos memes.

—Claro cariño, eh querido verlo desde hace rato.

Peter dio unos pasos más sin mostrar nada de él y se posicionó frente a su chico que al sentir su presencia despegó su vista de la pantalla y pronto sus ojos y su boca se abrieron enormemente, la cara del rubio se calentó y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Oh mí, Peter que… ¿Esto es real?

—Sorpresa.

La cámara captó el momento en que el rubio se paró rápido y se acercó a la cámara que sufrió varias sacudidas hasta que se escuchó como cayó al suelo y se grabó el techo, el vídeo subido termino ahí, pero si lo dejaba más tiempo se hubiera escuchado el movimiento y los gemidos.  
Nadie tenía por qué enterarse.

Al volver a clases el vídeo se hizo viral y todo el mundo le preguntaba que era el regalo. Peter no estaba dispuesto a decirles que el regalo era él.

Ese video se volvió el tema de conversación que iba entre las teorías más suaves como ropa a juego que utilizarían, hasta lo que en verdad hicieron, aunque estos últimos eran los menos hablados. Peter se dio cuenta que las personas lo veían como un santo, además ya les había quedado claro con los motes cariñosos que eran pareja.

Flash se veía bastante ofuscado por qué no era el centro de atención así que rápidamente subió un video con su nuevo auto. El vídeo fue bastante popular pero el misterioso regalo siguió siendo el tema de conversación.

Paso un poco más de tiempo subiendo algunos vídeos de baile en solitario y otros con Harley acercándose a la meta con 850,000 seguidores ganando bastante popularidad.

https://www.tiktok.com/@heyjohnson/video/6811206773257571589

Sentía que su vida cambio, pero no tanto ya que seguía siendo el mismo pero las personas empezaban a reconocerlo. En las calles, en el metro, entre otros lugares. También noto que algunas chicas le tomaban algunas fotos tanto en la escuela como en el exterior.

Su mayor momento incómodo fue cuando su súper audición captó como unas chicas hablaban acerca de lo guapo y sexy que era mientras estaban grabándolo y tomándole fotos en la cafetería. Lo peor fue cuando a una de ellas se le activo el flash y toda la cafetería los vio, Peter simplemente se paró y se fue con sus amigos para evitar las miradas y los chismes que seguramente seguirían a pesar de su ausencia.

En el decatlón fue lo mismo, había apuestas y divisiones entre el Team Flash y Team Peter y varias veces Michelle tuve que cortar sus discusiones por el bien de la práctica.

—De acuerdo chicos, viendo que no hay mucha unión de grupo el señor Harrington dijo que deberíamos salir y convivir más así que espero que vengan con ideas por qué yo no quiero verlos tanto tiempo —Ya sabiendo cómo era el humor de la chica simplemente rieron y empezaron a proponer ideas.

—Podríamos salir un día completo a comer o hacer algunas actividades por ahí.

—Eso es muy aburrido aparte con este calor simplemente no me apetece salir.  
Así siguieron hasta que llegaron a la conclusión que un viaje a la playa de un día o dos sería lo mejor, así también se distraerían de sus preocupaciones y tendrían un día de relajo.

— ¿Cómo vamos a ir todos? El único que tiene auto aquí es Flash y no entraríamos.

—Los llevaría, simplemente Parker queda prohibido en mi carro —Peter solo rodo los ojos y continúo enviándole mensajes a su novio.

— ¿Pete? ¿Harley no tiene su auto? Podría llevarnos y de paso pasan tiempo de calidad sin ya sabes, vigilancia— dijo Ned remarcando la última palabra que le dio a entender que Tony no los podría ver y tendría más libertad en mostrar su cariño sin que el mayor no tratara de mandar a Harley devuelta a Tennessee.

—Oh sí, es buena idea, déjame preguntarle.

Mando un mensaje rápido, la respuesta automática fue “si demonios, si” y luego “espero que tengas un traje de baño solo para mí cariño”. Todos expectantes vieron cómo se sonrojo y lanzo una risa avergonzada mientras mandaba un mensaje a su novio.

— Dijo que si, no hay problema.

Hubo una pequeña celebración de todo el grupo, MJ simplemente dijo “yuju” y siguió metida en su libro.

— ¿Dónde nos quedaremos? Tal vez no sea un viaje de un solo día, podríamos quedarnos un fin de semana— hubo una ola de acuerdo ante lo dicho por Sally.

—Esperen un momento— Peter dijo y mando un mensaje al señor Stark.

—Como si conocieras o tuvieras algún lugar decente para quedarnos— ese fue Flash rodando los ojos, la mayoría lo callo con quejas de que el mismo podría conseguirles un buen lugar, tenía dinero.

Underoos: ¡Hola señor Stark! Los chicos del decatlón académico decidieron hacer unión de grupo así que estamos viendo ir a la playa, pero no tenemos un lugar para quedarnos por si acaso ¿Conoce un lugar para recomendarnos? 

Tony Stank: Pete, usen mi casa de playa y ya, tiene todo lo que necesitan y puedo abastecerlo antes de su viaje, es privado así que no serán molestados, si quieren pueden ir a la zona pública. ¿Quién los va a llevar?

Underoos: Flash, uno del decatlón va a poner su auto, pero también le dije a Harley para que nos lleve.

Tony Stank: Peter, no.

Underoos: ¡nos dejaste ir solos a Rose Hill!  
Tony Stank: Estaba ahí su madre y podía vigilarlos, Harley puede ser mayor y aparentemente responsable pero definitivamente no lo voy a dejar solo contigo Pete, te va a pervertir ese demonio encarnado.

Si supieras.

Underoos: por favooooor, prometo que no haremos nada, solo seremos los del decatlón académico. Ya le dije a May y ella está desacuerdo.

Tony Stank: bien, si la tía Hottie Lo aprueba no puedo hacer nada, simplemente no hagas lo que yo haría y nada de lo que yo no haría.

Underoos: gracias! 

—Tenemos un lugar así que no se preocupen.

— ¿Dónde? —Peter pregunto rápidamente sabiendo dónde posiblemente se hospedarían.

—Malibu

Muchos se atragantaron.

— ¡eso nos toma casi dos días de viaje! —Peter volvió su vista al celular tecleando rápido y recibiendo una repuesta casi inmediata.

—Conseguí un vuelo, no hay problema— Todos lo miraron boquiabiertos.

— ¿Eso significa que ya no va Keener? — MJ levanto una ceja expectante hacia él.

—Definitivamente va a ir, digan lo que digan.

— ¡pe-pero Peter! ¡¿Cómo nos conseguiste un vuelo?! Somos menores necesitaremos permisos.

—Tengo contactos y no, no los necesitaran créanme —Muchos lo miraron dudosos, pero estuvieron de acuerdo, igualmente ya habían avisado del viaje ni bien se dio la oportunidad y los padres estuvieron de acuerdo.

Lo que los chicos no dijeron era que iban a ir a Malibú, y que lo harían por vuelo. En secreto todos menos MJ, Peter y Ned Les dijeron a sus padres que irían a una playa cercana y que uno de los chicos tenía un familiar ahí. 

Solo una palabra.

Adolescentes.

Así que el día que se reunieron aprovechando el fin de semana largo debido a las reparaciones de una explosión misteriosa en los laboratorios de Midtown Tech se sorprendieron de ver un Audi negro estacionado frente a su escuela que dejaba en nada al carro de Flash, se sorprendieron a un más cuando Peter bajo junto con un el chico rubio que salía en sus videos, un chico rubio gigante.

—Hola, divídanse entre los carros para llevarlos a dónde tomaremos nuestro vuelo, MJ y Ned vienen con Pete y conmigo.

Rápidamente saliendo del shock se repartieron luchando por quién iba a ir en el Audi, al final en el auto aparte de Peter y sus amigos fue Betty, Cindy y Seymour.

Al llegar su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir que irían en un jet privado con el logo de Stark por todos lados.

Muchos no salieron del shock hasta llegar a la casa de playa o mansión en la que pasarían estos días, muchos igualmente no podían decir algo más que balbuceos.

—No se preocupen por las habitaciones, cada uno tendrá la suya, todos en la segunda planta, la habitación principal va hacer para Harley y yo así que se pueden dividir las demás, si quieren dormir con alguien más no hay problema tampoco, simplemente ya saben, dejen dormir.

Rápidamente se dividieron y pasearon descubriendo todo lo que había en la mansión, mandaron mensajes a sus padres o les llamaron indicándoles qué estaban bien y se juntaron en la sala principal.

— ¿Qué vamos a comer? Yo no sé cocinar

—Yo se hervir agua.

—Mis huevos salteados son lo mejor de lo mejor, ya no los quemo.

—Tranquilos, Pete y yo nos encargaremos de cocinar para todos— dijo Harley y como el mayor del grupo - descubrieron que era mayor por tres años, ósea tenía 21 años- todos le hicieron caso, confiando en las ha habilidades de los chicos.

No lo lamentaron más tarde después de una gran cena y el estómago contento se dedicaron hacer sus actividades hasta que Michelle los cito para hacer algo de actividad en grupo.

—Así que perdedores el señor Harrington me está pidiendo pruebas de que estamos formando unión de grupo y yada yada, necesito fotos antes de que mandé algo a nuestros padres.

Rápidamente se sentaron en círculo y Harley tomo videos y fotos de las “actividades de unión” para pasarlo a su maestro.

Seymour saco después de fingir las fotos unas botellas de alcohol ante las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros.

—Pensé que como no tendríamos supervisión podríamos pasarla bien, robe mucho sin querer del depósito de mi padre, no se dará cuenta, no toma así que pensé que no importaría mucho— avergonzado miro al único mayor que tenía una mirada divertida en vez de una de molestia.

—Como el único “adulto” – remarco la palabra— aquí deberías decirles que no pero sinceramente yo quiero, así que mientras nos cuidemos y por favor no les dé un coma etílico yo estoy bien —Muchos aseguraron que nada pasaría y pronto Hubo una ronda para que los que no probaron por primera vez lo hicieran.

—Sería mejor que lo hicieran por primera vez con sus padres así ya sabrían cómo son cuando toman, pero espero que sean confiables y sepan cuidarse, si no Pete y yo tendremos que mover sus traseros a sus camas.

— ¿Peter ya tomó? — exclamó Sally sorprendida.

—Tengo un novio universitario, que me invita a sus fiestas universitarias, con sus locos amigos universitarios que consiguen alcohol fácilmente ¿Creen que no tomo alguna vez? —Muchos estuvieron de acuerdo y se pusieron a jugar.

Empezó suave y muchos se acostumbraron a la sensación de ardor de cada trago hasta que estuvieron más sueltos y MJ, como la mujer diabólica que es les propuso jugar yo nunca, nunca shot. Hicieron bajar una aplicación a Peter por qué nadie podía pensar alguna cosa que el otro podría haber hecho así que pronto hicieron una ronda en el cuarto principal y empezaron a jugar.

—Yo nunca nunca he fumado.

Flash y Harley fueron los únicos en tomar.

—Yo nunca nunca he tenido sexo.

Cindy, Flash, Charles, Peter y Harley tomaron.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a sus compañeros.

—Yo perdí la virginidad el año pasado, fue con una hija de los compañeros de mis padres— dijo Flash.

—Yo, fue con mi ex, nada más— Cindy se cubrió el rostro avergonzada.

—Fue con una amiga, solo fue por curiosidad— Charles no parecía muy avergonzado.

Harley y Peter se miraron entre sí, el único que parecía avergonzado fue Peter.

—Peter fui mi primera vez y yo la de él, no hay mucha ciencia, hemos sido novios por años.

Continuaron jugando y viendo como el chico que consideraban puro iba tomando y tomando en cada pregunta junto a su novio.

—Yo nunca nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales en el carro.

Solo Peter y Harley tomaron, nadie dejo escapar el chillido avergonzado que salió de Peter.

—No me digas que fue en el auto que vinimos— El desvío de la mirada de Peter junto con la sonrisa juguetona de Harley les dijo todo.

—Yo nunca nunca he usado lencería.  
El gemido de Peter fue bastante fuerte junto con el rubor en su rostro, rápidamente tomo junto con todas las chicas del grupo tratando de no mirar a nadie más.

—El mejor regalo de cumpleaños del mundo— Peter quiso pegarle a su novio. Todos entendieron rápidamente ahora sí de que era el vídeo que llevo a la conspiración en Midtown.

—Yo nunca nunca he hecho una mamada mientras mi pareja conducía.

Solo Peter bebió.

—Juro que este maldito juego me odia.

—No cariño, en verdad resulta que somos unos degenerados.

—Yo nunca nunca he perdido la virginidad en un sitio distinto a una cama.

Peter y Harley bebieron.

—De dónde vengo tenemos un granero con una gran vista al cielo— explico Harley simplemente.

Siguieron jugando enterándose cada vez de nueva información y conociendo más de todos hasta que el veredicto final salió con Peter y Harley a la cabeza, luego Cindy, Flash y Charles siguiéndolos.

Decidieron ir a dormir sintiéndose un poco mareado por beber, uno más que otros.

— ¿Cómo es que ustedes lucen tan bien después de todo lo que tomaron? ¡Se tomaron entre los dos, dos botellas!

—Somos bastante resistentes al alcohol— explico Peter.

—En las fiestas de universidad toman más, esto no es nada— concluyó Harley.  
Pronto todos estuvieron durmiendo excepto la pareja.

—Vamos Pete, tal vez debamos recrear algunos trapos sucios que dijimos hoy.

—Traje la maldita lencería Keener, Tony no nos puede vigilar aquí.

—Diablos sí.

Al día siguiente muchos amanecieron con dolor de cabeza o resaca, Peter y Harley les prepararon comida consistente y les mandaron a ducharse para que se les pasará.

—Aprovechemos a ir a la playa, es un buen día.

No discutieron y después de tomar las pastillas para el dolor se dirigieron a las habitaciones a ponerse sus trajes de baño para la playa.

— ¡diablos! Ustedes están taaaan calientes.  
Y es que Peter solo se puso una camisa abierta sin nada abajo junto con sus shorts al igual que su novio, ambos tenían buen cuerpo, musculosos y ligeramente marcados sin llegar a ser obsesivo.

Peter aprovecho a grabar uno que quería hace mucho tiempo, estaba decidido a demostrar cuan sobreprotector podía ser su novio.

Se puso delante mientras Ned lo grababa, los demás estaban atrás cruzando la piscina en lo que parecía un mini bar lleno de comida.

Harley rápidamente reconoció la canción y en el vídeo se muestra como levanto la cabeza de golpe miro a su chico serio y corrió alrededor de la piscina lo más rápido que pudo mientras empezaba a sonar “Look at my ass” de Bend and snap de legalmente rubia. Peter si llego a levantar el trasero, pero fue rápidamente cargado por su novio fuera de la pantalla mientras los demás se reían.

https://www.tiktok.com/@maud_vdv/video/6797047324041366790

El vídeo fue muy popular en una hora.

Fueron tendencia al día siguiente.

Y al regresar a sus clases resulto que se volvió aún más conocido, como una nueva estrella emergente.

Simplemente prefirió no darle importancia e ignorar aquellos que querían ser su amigo solo por la fama. Tuvo que aguantar a mucha gente hipócrita de la escuela y en las calles muchas veces se sintió algo vigilado. Chicas y chicos le empezaron a pedir fotos y él prefería no tomarse nada o en algunos casos, pero muy pocos, aceptaba.

Fue entonces que su trío caótico favorito se juntó.

Harley, Harry Osborn y Johnny Storm se unieron para hacer la vida de Peter más divertida.

Sabía que el trío tenía una debilidad por él, especialmente Harley que era su novio, y los chicos de verdad querían a Peter como si fuera su hermanito pequeño -todos en ese grupo era mucho más altos que Peter, él no estaba feliz- así que aprovecho sus ojos de cachorro y consiguió que los chicos aparecieran en varios de sus Tik Toks que fueron grabados ese fin de semana que el trío decidió saltarse de clases.

En realidad, no necesitaban ir, sus prácticas estaban enlazadas con las respectivas empresas de industrias Stark, Oscorp, y el edificio Baxter y adelantaron varios cursos que no vieron necesarios volver a tomar después de aprender de primera mano en sus respectivas empresas.

Actualmente el grupo se encontraba en el salón del ático viendo películas. Peter se encontraba acomodado en el regazo de Harley con su espalda apoyada en el antebrazo del sillón y sus piernas extendidas hasta las de Johnny con Harry en medio. Estaban bastante aburridos con la película de terror así que en silencio agradecieron cuando Harry lo pauso con una gran sonrisa.

—Soy el mejor, se me ocurrió la mejor idea para que llegues al millón y más— vio cómo su sonrisa creció a un más y un escalofrío recorrió a Peter ante las miradas traviesas del trío caótico— hagan una transmisión en vivo y demuestren su genialidad así al mocoso ese se le encogen las bolas y lo veremos retorcerse de la envidia de nuestro Petey pie.

—Harry juro que te besaría en este instante— exclamó eufórico Johnny mientras Harry le ponía cara de asco.

—Iugh no, aleja tus virus de mí.

Decidieron el día, la hora y que lo avisarían por un vídeo de Tik Tok para que los seguidores se pudieran conectar.

Mientras Peter vio un vídeo bastante interesante y decidió que expondría a su trío caótico.

El vídeo se mostraba con fotos bastante profesionales de los cuatro, posando como si de una revista se tratase hasta que pequeños clips empezaron aparecer en el cambio de musica.

El primero era de Harry y Johnny, el último con un vestido rojo bastante apretado y los labios mal pintados y el primero en un traje elegante todo arrugado mientras fingían ser bailarines profesionales de tango. A pesar de ser bastante corto se podía apreciar como Harley desde la encimera escupía su café de la risa y la cara resignación de May a su lado, pues ella les había dado su vestido.

El segunda era de Peter y Harley compartiendo un dulce beso, pero por detrás estaban Harry y Johnny fingiendo ser ellos de manera burlona, fingiendo besarse, la pareja fue grabada viéndolos con cara de desesperación junto con risas.

El tercero era de navidad, los cuatro posando con vestidos de señora Claus. Había desde la pose sexy medio levantando la falda (Johnny), a su lado posando como súper héroe estaba Harry, al otro lado de Johnny estaba Harley que tenía cargado a Peter en una pose de tango dónde lo tenía medio echado, las piernas de Peter enredadas un la cintura y muslos de Harley, el sureño perdió el equilibrio y cayó junto a Peter quien a su vez jalo a Johnny haciéndolo caer encima de Harry, al final ningún espectador podía identificar de quién era cada pierna y brazo.

Ese día Thor les había dado en secreto su hidromiel felicitándolos por ser buenos en la escuela y universidad. Nadie supo que tanto habían tomado hasta que los cuatro aparecieron en sus trajes a lo mean Girls y dieron show. Tony se enojó, pero luego de ver todo su espectáculo decidió grabarlos y mantener los vídeos como castigo suficiente.

El último clip era de un Peter bastante enojado que sostenía una silla mientras los mayores corrían despavoridos del más pequeño. La mayoría pensó que a pesar de estar enojado lucía bastante tierno pero las caras de puro terror de los chicos les dejo claro que Peter era de temer.

https://www.tiktok.com/@valenvega907/video/6809815727755873541

Ese Tik tok fue bastante popular, a pesar de que los multimillonarios aparecían en otros, este se volvió notorio por las locuras mostradas, las personas se reían de las situaciones y comentaban cada segundo.

Las redes de Peter explotaron cuando Harry decidió twittear lo siguiente:

Lo crean o no @Petey_pie puede ser aterrador bajo esa fachada dulce. No lo enojen es chiquito pero peligroso.

Johnny y Harley contestaron ese twitt con “amen” y todo exploto.

Eran tendencia en Tik tok y Twitter.  
A pesar de eso a Peter todavía le faltaba 50 000 para llegar a la meta así que anuncio que haría un en vivo.

Los cuatro se juntaron e iniciaron hablando de sus vidas y contestando algunas preguntas.

— ¿Por qué estábamos vestidos de sexys señoras Claus? Pues es fácil estábamos borrachos, Thor nos dio sin que lo supiéramos hidromiel, es mucho peor que el alcohol normal así que en nuestras mentes borrachas quisimos intentar el baile de mean Girls, de Dónde vinieron los trajes seguirá siendo un misterio hasta hoy.

Ante la mención de Thor su ausencia se volvió loca, algunos creyendo que era verdad y otros burlándose de que solo querían hacerse los interesantes y ganar más visitas.

Harley frunció el ceño al ver cómo varios criticaban a su novio ya que de él era la cuenta. Sin aguantarse llamo al dios.

— ¡Thor grandulón! ¿Puedes venir?

Casi se les lajea la aplicación cuando apareció el dios del trueno con una gran sonrisa pasando los brazos por los hombros de los chicos.

—Oh chicos ¿están haciendo esa cosa de los videos en este momento?

—Sí, saluda Thor, estamos en vivo.

—Saludos Midgardianos— La fuerte voz del dios hizo que se cubrieran los oídos.

Los comentarios eran casi inentendibles, pero algunos de sus espectadores aún eran escépticos de que fuera el dios en verdad. Tony vino y se unió al en vivo de los chicos haciendo más divertida la situación, luego llegó Natasha que también se unió y por último Pepper, la mayoría no podría negar que eran los verdaderos así que empezaron a compartirlo en masa.

Esa noche Peter fue de frente a su cama con su novio sin darse cuenta que había llegado a los 3 millones en esa noche.

Peter tiene que admitir que es algo ajeno ya que ignoro totalmente las miradas de asombro de su clase, de la escuela y hasta de las personas que pasaban a su lado en la calle cuando estaba en camino a Midtown pensando que había sido por qué lo encontraron en Tik Tok. Su sentido zumbaba todo el día de una manera algo molesta, pero se acostumbró después de un tiempo.

No fue hasta el receso que supo que algo sucedía, toda la cafetería lo miraba, los maestros también estaban ahí presentes y cada uno de ellos parecía querer acercarse a él, pero algo los detenía.

Flash Thompson llegó delante de él resignado y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con resentimiento.

— ¿Flash?

—Qué esperas Parker estoy listo para seguir tus malditas órdenes.

— ¿Órdenes?

Peter no sabía nada, no entendía y simplemente su cerebro empezó a ir a mil por hora tratando de saber qué diablos pasaba.

—Si idiota, llegaste a los 3 millones ayer—recibió un zape de MJ y aunque no le dolió si abrió su boca de asombro por la nueva información.

— ¡¿Tres millones?! 

Debió controlar su súper fuerza por qué sintió como crujió la mesa bajo su agarre, Flash decidió ignorar la abolladura que ahora estaba en la mesa a favor de terminar esto rápido.

— ¿Qué quieres Parker?

Peter lo pensó, era su oportunidad de oro podría hacer lo que quisiera y Flash sería como su esclavo, podría aprovechar y obligarlo a tenerle respeto o…

—No quiero nada, eres libre- se encontró de hombros y volvió a su sagrada comida, Harley le había puesto las sobras de la pizza de ayer.

Dios bendiga a Harley.

— ¡¿Qué?! 

Todos gritaron al chico que degustaba su pizza con sonidos de felicidad. Peter después de morder y tragar lo que tenía en la boca se lamió de sus labios y dedos la grasa y el poco sabor que había quedado.

— ¡¿No quieres nada?!

—Sip, nada de nada.

Flash se jalaba el cabello estresado y todos murmuraban acerca de cómo era él, cualquiera en ese comedor hasta los maestros hubiera pedido al chico rico algo, ya sea material para que se arreglará el acuerdo o lo tendría de esclavo.

—Peter, tienes que hacer que haga algo si no ¿Qué de divertido tiene? — dijo Michelle bajando la vista de su libro mientras se comía una de las papas fritas de Ned, quien tampoco se dio cuenta por qué mandaba miradas a Peter tratándome de decir que pidiera algo, lo que sea.

—Oh, entonces— el de cabello rizado pensó un momento y recordó a su novio despotricando acerca del auto de Flash y como el haría un mejor trabajo.

—Bueno te acuerdas de Harley ¿Verdad? — El chico asintió cauteloso— bueno, el sé queja de que tú auto merece unos buenos arreglos por qué está demasiado limitado y ha estado deseoso de hacerlos por sí mismo. Podrías dejarlo hacer esos arreglos.

—Parker—volteó su mirada a su amiga quien lo miraba aburrida— la cuestión es que quede en vergüenza no que le pongas al maldito mejor mecánico de este estado y tal vez de este país a arreglar su puto auto.  
Él se encontró de hombros y mordió un pedazo de pizza pensando en algo vergonzoso, pero no quería que Flash sufriera, no le parecía correcto.

—Déjalo, Harley lo arreglará, pero a él le gusta hacer bromas así que lo más seguro es que termines con bombas de brillo en el auto.

—Peter Parker eres único— se encontró de hombros y procedió a seguir comiendo.

Al final se contactó con Harley que decidió que sería un buen día para faltarse a las clases aburridas de la universidad junto con Harry y Johnny.

Aparecieron al final de clases y como un niño pequeño su novio saltaba emocionado por poner sus manos al auto y convertirlo completamente en algo mejor. Flash estaba resignado así que simplemente le dijo que si, estaría utilizando su antiguo vehículo aproximadamente un mes. Su trío caótico decidió que al final harían una escena similar del diario de la princesa con Paolo mostrando el antes y el después de la princesa versión coche.

Siguió subiendo videos a su cuenta, le gustaba hacer esos vídeos así que continúo haciéndolos. Ignoro varios de los comentarios que tenía y disfruto de otros, al final se volvió una estrella de Tik Tok pero a él no le importaba.

Esa noche acostado en su cama junto a su novio recién se dio cuenta de algo.

—Oh mierda, soy famoso.

—Si cariño lo has sido por un tiempo— le beso la frente mientras seguían viendo películas en la laptop en su regazo.

—Quiero decir, no por Spider-man si no como Peter Parker y no sé cómo sentirme al respecto.

—Siéntete bien cariño, lograste hacer un vídeo con Charli D'Amelio y tienes un novio súper caliente y sexy.

Peter lo pensó con detenimiento y supo que logro más de lo que espero, tenía un buen novio que ahora le repartía besos por su cuello expuesto, tenía una gran familia y varias personas lo veían en su cuenta y les gustaba lo que Peter Parker hacía.

Solo sentía que le faltaba algo.

— ¿Y si hago una cuenta para Spider-man?  
Harley detuvo su mano que estaba levantando la polera de Peter y lo miro.

—Maldita sea hazlo.

Bueno Peter haría lo que quería su novio.  


**Author's Note:**

> Bueno para aclarar, la parte de la lencería si me pasó con un amigo, le llegamos a conseguir la lencería -nunca supe que había una tienda hecha para hombres especialmente hasta que un día la encontre.
> 
> Segundo, la parte del viaje en verdad me baso un poco en las películas al ver que tienen cierta libertad y eso, acá mi mamá me da con la chancla pero eso no quiere decir que no lo hice -si me escape al otro lado de la ciudad y casi me atrapan.
> 
> Tercero, el yo nunca nunca está totalmente basado en mis amigos, si, ellos hicieron todo eso y no podían mentir por qué yo lo sabia al igual que la parte de las fotos con Harry, Harley, Johnny y Peter, si pasaron pero no mostraré las fotos ;)
> 
> Espero que les gustará está cosita que me salió de la nada y en realidad no tiene algún propósito más que entretener.
> 
> Pd: adjunte los links en los que me base.


End file.
